Amanda Spellman
by WiCkEd PiPeR
Summary: Hilda has just learned that the daughter she has conealed from erveryone has to come live with her. How will everyone react? How will her daughter react?
1. The Phone Call

**A/N: My sister had the idea for this story, so we wrote it together. I've never written a Sabrina fanfiction before, so I pretty much let my sis run w/ this one. Any reviews or comments for this story are welcome. We'd love to hear what you think.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own any of the Sabrina characters, only Amanda is ours.**

* * *

1

The Phone Call

"Buy a vowel, stupid", said Hilda Spellman as she sat with Sabrina and Zelda watching TV. Zelda laughed and said, "Calm down, Hilda. We wouldn't want you to zap yourself into the game and threaten the players again." "Yeah I don't think Pat appreciated that", said Sabrina. "Oh all right. Oh, and by the way I didn't threaten the players I just tried to help them out a bit." Just then, the phone rang. "I'll get it", said Sabrina as she headed to the phone. "Hello?" A deep voice on the other end of the line said, "I need to speak to Hilda Spellman." "Umm, ok. Aunt Hilda it's for you."

Hilda got up from the couch and said, "Who's butt am I going to have to kick for interrupting my show?" Sabrina handed the phone over and said, "Well he didn't tell me. Here have fun." Sabrina walked back over to the couch and plopped herself on the couch next to Zelda. "Hello?" "Is this Hilda Spellman?" said a very stern voice. "Last time I checked it was", said Hilda with a chuckle. "Ms. Spellman this is no time to joke, we have a very serious situation on our hands." Hilda paused and said, "Ok what is it?" "I have information regarding a girl named Amanda." Hilda's heart sank and she said, "Is everything alright? Is she ok?" "Well, the people she was living with decided that they no longer wanted the child. So we are here to inform you that either you need to take her or she will be sent away." Without thinking Hilda said, "Whatever you do don't send her away, I'll take her." The man on the other end of the phone said, "Very well then. She will arrive at your house in a week." The phone clicked before Hilda could say anything.

Hilda walked back to the couch and sat down. "Hilda, what's wrong?" asked Zelda, "Who was that?" Hilda sat in silence staring into space. Zelda was becoming concerned. "Hilda?" Both Sabrina and Zelda sat and watching Hilda as tears began to well up in her eyes. Sabrina scooted closer to Hilda and put her arm around her. "Aunt Hilda what's wrong?"

Hilda finally spoke as tears now flowed freely down her cheeks, "Zelda, do you remember when I left for two years?" "Yeah I do, you said you just needed an extended vacation." "Well, I lied about why I was leaving." "What? Why?" Hilda looked at Zelda and said, "Because I was scared?" Zelda got up and sat next to Hilda, "Hilda, scared of what." "Having…" "Having?" "Having my child."

"What? A child?" asked Sabrina, "You never told me you had a kid." Zelda looked at Sabrina and said, "She never told me either. Hilda why were you afraid? I could have helped you through this." "Zelda, you know how mom is. She would have had a fit if she knew. So, I decide I would run off in the other realm until I had her. Then I would give her to someone else. And I did." "Hilda, you could have told me. I know, but it was just easier not to talk about it. I hated myself for what I did. I wanted to keep her so bad, but I just couldn't."

"Is that what the call was about?" asked Sabrina. "Yeah. The people who I gave her to decided they didn't want her anymore. So they told me I would have to take her or they would send her off." "Well, did you tell her she could come stay here?" asked Zelda. "Yeah, I did." "Good I'm happy for you." "You're happy about this?" "Yes I am. And I don't care what our mother has to say about this, so you just cheer up, ok." Hilda smiled for the first time and said, "Thanks Zelda." "I have to go to work, are you going to be ok?" asked Zelda. "Yeah I'll be fine." Zelda left the room leaving Sabrina and Hilda alone.

"Wow, Aunt Hilda, you're a mom. That's so cool. So what's her name?" Hilda smiled and was happy to see Sabrina's reaction. "Her name is Amanda." "How old?" "Well let's see…she should be about sixteen." "Neat. When's she coming?" "The man on the phone said she should be here in about a week." "All right. Well I'm sorry to tell you this but I have got a date with Josh, I hope you don't mind." "No go ahead, have fun." "Love ya", said Sabrina as she got up and walked out the door.

Hilda just sat on the couch for the next hour thinking about Amanda. _What will she think of me? Will she hate me because of what I did? Hmm…I wonder what she looks like. _The only picture she had of Amanda was the one taken just after she was born. She could never forget those chubby little cheeks and her beautiful brown eyes. The saddest part to Hilda was the fact that the child never cried, until she was given to the couple that would raise her. That always stuck in her mind, it was heartbreaking. _I wonder what happened between Amanda and the couple. They seemed so nice. Oh well, I guess I should get some dinner. _

Hilda got up and walked into the kitchen where Salem was staring at the toaster. "Salem what are you doing?" "Shhh…I'm trying to concentrate." "On?" "Using my Jedi mind powers to levitate this toaster." "Salem, I think you have been watching a little too much Star Wars." "You can never have too much Star Wars, especially since this week is Star Wars marathon week!" "Ok whatever."

Hilda made herself a sandwich and then decided she was going to go to bed early. She walked upstairs and went into her room. She got ready and then got in her bed. It had been a long day and she was exhausted, but she just couldn't seem to sleep. She sat up in her bed and turned on her light. Her mind was still racing thinking about the phone call that would change her life forever. She reached over and pulled out the drawer in her nightstand. She then pulled out the picture of her daughter taken so long ago. _Everything is going to be ok. We're finally going to be together again. _Hilda put the picture away and finally went to sleep.


	2. Getting Ready

**A/N: Here's chapter 2. Sorry it's so short, we couldn't come up with much. Please read and review.**

**siany: Thanks for your review. We hope you like this chapter too. Please let us know what you think.**

* * *

2

Getting Ready

Hilda awoke the next morning excited about Amanda. She figured that there was no use her being worried. This was a gift, a second chance for her to do the right thing. She got out of bed and decided to take a long shower.

Downstairs Sabrina and Zelda were talking about it. "So, how do you feel about this Sabrina?" "Geez, you're starting to sound like a therapist", said Sabrina chuckling. "Oh I'm sorry I just want to make sure you are ok with this. Things are going to change around here." "Yeah, I know, but I think Aunt Hilda needs this. I always feel like she is missing something, so maybe this is it. The truth is I couldn't be happier for her." Zelda put her hand on Sabrina's back and said, "I'm glad you feel that way."

"Hello, everybody", said a chipper Hilda. "My somebody's a little happy", said Sabrina. They all laughed as Hilda sat at the table with them. Hilda looked over at the toaster and saw that Salem was still staring at it. "Is he still trying to use his 'Jedi mind powers'?" "Yeah, sadly", said Zelda. Salem looked over at them and said, "You can't rush art." Hilda looked back at him and said, "Or psychotic breakdowns."

"So are you ok?" asked Zelda. "Yeah I'm fine. I was just a little worried yesterday that's all. So are you both sure you're ok with this?" Both Zelda and Sabrina nodded. "Great, oh yeah, Zelda I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this earlier." "That's ok, I understand. I just want you to know that you can tell me anything." "Thanks." "No problem. So where do you want her to stay?" "Well I was thinking, the guest room." "Yeah, but it's awful dull; we'll have to spruce it up a bit." "I was thinking we should just clean it and leave it blank. I figured we could let her decide what she wants in it." "That's a good idea Aunt Hilda."

For the rest of the week Hilda, Zelda, and Sabrina worked on getting ready for Amanda. Hilda wanted everything to be perfect. She was so excited and just couldn't wait for the arrival of Amanda.

The night before Amanda's arrival, Hilda got another call. "Hello?" "Is this Hilda Spellman?" "Yeah", she said excitedly. "I'm calling to confirm Amanda's arrival. We want to know if you still want her." Hilda was a little confused, "Of course I still want her she is my daughter." "We were just checking. She will arrive approximately 1:00 tomorrow afternoon." "Ok we'll be ready." Again, the phone clicked without a goodbye. "Geez, so much for manners."

"That was them again", said Hilda as she walked up to Zelda, "She's supposed to be here at 1:00 tomorrow." "That's great Hilda." Zelda gave her sister a hug, "I'm so happy for you." Zelda was happy for her sister, but something didn't seem right. She hoped that her sister wouldn't be disappointed. "Thanks, I couldn't do this without you", said Hilda.


	3. The Arrival

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to post. Please let us know what you think. It helps us post faster. If anyone has any ideas please let us know!**

* * *

3

The Arrival

Hilda awoke early the next morning. She couldn't wait. She was a little apprehensive, but it was soon replaced by her excitement. She was glad that Amanda was coming on a weekend, because she wanted Zelda and Sabrina with her. Their support had been great over the past week, and she couldn't imagine doing this without them. _It's only 7:00 it feels like 12:00. This day is going to be a long one. _She stayed in bed for another hour before she decided to get up.

She walked down the hall and looked into the spare room. She had to make sure everything was right. _I hope she likes it. _"I knew you would be up early." Hilda jumped and then turned around. "Sabrina you almost gave me a heart attack. Yeah I woke up and then couldn't get back to sleep." Sabrina walked up to Hilda and gave her a big hug. "Today's the day did you think it would ever come?" "No, this week has seemed like an eternity." "She'll be here soon enough. Let's go make some breakfast. That should keep us busy for awhile."

Hilda and Sabrina went to the kitchen and made a big breakfast together. Zelda walked into the kitchen and said, "What smells so good?" "Well well look who finally woke up" said Hilda laughing, "Sabrina and I made breakfast this morning." "I'd say you did, it smells great." "Thanks."

They all sat down, ate together, and talked about Amanda. They were all excited. This was going to be a new chapter in their lives. After breakfast, they cleaned up and tried to have a normal day, but the anticipation only made the day seem longer.

At 12:30, Hilda became restless. With every minute that passed, she seemed to grow more and more nervous. She began to pace in front of closet door. "Hilda, no matter how much you pace, she's not going to come sooner." "I know; I'm just a little nervous." "Nervous about what?" "Zelda, what if she doesn't like me?" "She'll like you. I'm not going to say she'll like you right away, but over time, she'll come around. Just keep this in mind; this is probably going to be really hard for her." "Five till one she should be here soon", said Sabrina as she walked up the stairs. They stood at the door and waited.

At Exactly 1:00, the door opened. A tall man walked out of the closet. He was dressed in all black and had a deep voice, "Is this the Spellman residence?" "Yes", said Hilda as she walked up to the man. "Are you Hilda?" "Yes." "Here she is as promised. Come." Then Hilda saw her. A girl walked hesitantly through the door. As soon as she got through the door, the man walked back inside the closet and was gone. "Not much for manners, is he", said Sabrina. Hilda stood and looked at the girl. She was different than she expected. She looked rough, as if she had been through a lot in her short life. Her hair was a dark black and looked as though it hadn't been brushed in a while. It also looked like she hadn't had a shower in some time. Her clothes were covered in dirt and were torn in several places. But, the one thing that Hilda noticed the most were those beautiful brown eyes. They looked just as beautiful as they did when she was born.

Hilda walked up to the girl and said, "Amanda?" The girl looked at her and said, "Yeah?" "My name is Hilda, and I'm your mother." "Yeah I know." Hilda sensed some tension in the girl so she held out her hand for the girl. The girl reluctantly took her hand. "This is your aunt Zelda and your cousin Sabrina." They both nodded and said hi. "Let me show you to your room." Hilda led Amanda to her room leaving Sabrina and Zelda alone.

"This is it", said Hilda, "We didn't decorate it since we figured you would like to do that yourself." The girl said nothing she just nodded. They walked further in the room and the girl walked to the bed and felt it. She sat on the edge of it and teared up. "Is there something wrong with it?" asked Hilda concerned. "No." "Are you ok" "I'm fine, I just think I need to be alone for a while." Hilda was hurt by this gesture, she wanted to comfort the child, but had a feeling that it wouldn't be a good idea. "Ok I'll leave you alone then. The door over there leads to the bathroom. There are some fresh towels in there and there are a few outfits in the wardrobe that should fit you. Feel free to have a look around I'm going to be down stairs."

The girl nodded as Hilda turned and left the room. Hilda slowly walked down the stairs and into the living room. "Hilda are you ok?" Hilda sat down on the couch next to Zelda and said, "She hates me." "No, don't say that." "She told me that she wanted to be alone." "I told you that this might be a little difficult for her to take. I don't know if you noticed, but it looked like she had been through a lot lately. Just give her some time. She'll come around." "I'm not so sure about that." "Well all we can do is wait."


	4. Why me?

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to post. I've been debating on what to do. Hope you enjoy. Please read and review!**

**C.CBabcock: Thanks for the review. That was probably the longest oneI ever got. Ilove your ideas, thanks. I have one more chapter thats written, but after that I'm going to try to use your ideas. I know there aren't many Hilda stories and thats why I wanted to try one. My biggest worry is getting the characters right.Thanks again. Ideas are always welcome.**

* * *

4

Why Me?

Amanda sat on the edge of the bed thinking. _Why did I have to come here? I was doing just fine on my own. That stupid witch's council had to send me back here. If she didn't want me before she won't want me now. People don't change. _Amanda was convinced that Hilda hated her. She had never forgiven her for leaving her with that couple. It had always hurt her deep inside that her own family didn't want her.

_Oh well, I guess I should take a shower._ Amanda was filthy because she had been outrunning the witch's council for months. It had worked until she slipped up one morning. The council told her that she would either have to go live with her mother or be shipped off. Amanda wasn't sure exactly where she would be shipped to, but it didn't sound too good. So Amanda decided she would go to her mother, but she wasn't going to stay for long. She would get out of there as fast as she could.

Amanda got up and headed for the bathroom. She stopped by the wardrobe and looked inside. She didn't really like any of the clothes, but she settled for a pair of jeans and a yellow sweatshirt. She walked into the bathroom and looked around. _Well, I do have to admit, this is a nice house. Wait; don't think that you're only going to stay for a while. _Amanda was determined not to get comfortable; she was going to find a way back into the other realm.

Meanwhile downstairs Zelda and Sabrina were making dinner. They wanted to fix something simple, but nice so, they settled for spaghetti and garlic bread. "Poor Aunt Hilda. I feel so bad for her." "I know. Amanda is different than we expected." "I wish there was something I could do." "These things take time, Sabrina. I think she'll eventually come around." "Hey, where is Aunt Hilda anyways?" "Up in her room, she's taking this kind of hard. I told her that I'd call her when dinner is ready.

Hilda sat silently in her room thinking to herself. _She really hates me. I should have kept her. Things would have been easier, on both of us. _She pulled out the picture of Amanda. She looked different. Hilda wouldn't have believed that she was really Amanda except the eyes were the same. Amanda looked really rough, _I wonder what happened to her? I also wonder why the couple didn't want her anymore. _

Hilda jumped when she heard a knock on her door. "Come in." Sabrina opened the door and walked inside. "Hey, I just came to tell you that dinner is ready." Sabrina walked closer and saw the picture in Hilda's hand. She sat down on the bed next to Hilda and said, "Who's that?" "This is a picture of Amanda after she was born." "She was a very cute baby. Looks just like you, well only you weren't bald." Hilda smiled and put her arm around Sabrina. "Yeah, I kept it, so I could look at her whenever I was down. But now she's here…" "Don't worry everything will work out. Aunt Zelda says she just needs time." "I hope you're right."

They got up and headed out the door. On the way to the stairs, they stopped at Amanda's door. Hilda knocked on the door and said, "Amanda, you in there?" After a moment a voice answered, "Yeah, what do you want?" "I was just going to tell you that dinner is ready." "I'm not hungry." Hilda leaned up against the doorframe and said, "Are you sure?" "Yeah." "Will you at least come down?" "No, I want to be alone." Sabrina stood there and saw the shattered look in her aunt's eyes. She took her hand and said, "Come on, she'll come down eventually. She can't stay in there forever."

Hilda reluctantly went downstairs with Sabrina. "You're right; she can't stay in there forever." They walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "Where is Amanda?" asked Zelda. Hilda looked at her and said, "She said that she wasn't hungry." "I'm sorry Hilda." Hilda shook her head and said, "I hope this gets better." "It will", said Zelda with a reassuring voice.

"Well, let's eat. This looks great", said Hilda. The three of them ate dinner and then went into the living room to watch TV. The evening passed quickly and soon it was time for bed. They still hadn't seen Amanda. "Well it's time for me to go to bed", said Zelda. "Yeah, me too", said Hilda. They said goodnight to Sabrina and headed to bed.

They walked up the stairs, "Well, goodnight Hilda", said Zelda giving her sister a hug. "Tomorrow will be a better day." "I hope so. I just wonder if this was a good idea bringing her here." "Don't say that. Just give her a chance." "Ok I will; thanks." Zelda turned around and headed to her room.

Hilda walked to Amanda's door and said, "Amanda, is everything ok?" "Yeah." "Are you sure you don't want anything for dinner." "I'm fine. Just go." _What have I gotten myself into? How is this going to workout if we can't even have a normal conversation? _Hilda snapped out of it and said, "Well if you need anything my room connects to the bathroom." "Fine." Hilda shook her head and went to bed.


	5. A Late Night Meeting

**A/N: Here's chapter 5, hope you enjoy. Please read and review.**

* * *

5

A Late Night Meeting

Amanda tried to get to sleep, but had no luck. Every time she would get close, a nightmare would set in. She had had nightmares for years. It was always the same one, but they seemed to be getting worse. Especially over the past few weeks. It felt like a warning, like something bad was going to happen.

She sat up in her bed and looked around. It took her a second to remember where she was. She got up and went into the bathroom. She went to the sink and wiped her sweaty face. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was no used to seeing a clean face. She was used to having a dirt smudged face, either from running away or from a lack of soap and water.

She noticed that Hilda had left her door to the bathroom open. Amanda turned and peered into the room. She walked to the doorway and spotted the sleeping woman. _So, this is supposed to be my mother. She's not what I expected. I was expecting to have someone old and ugly. I wonder why she didn't want me? _

Amanda jumped when the sound of her own stomach startled her. _I guess I was hungrier than I thought. _Amanda turned around, walked back into her room, and shut the bathroom door. _I don't want her looking in here._ Amanda walked through her door and into the hallway. She wasn't sure where she was going since she hadn't seen most of the house. She found the stairs and carefully walked down them. She hit one step that made a horrible sound. _That's great wake them all up stupid. _

Once she got downstairs, she saw a TV on in what looked to be the living room. _Oh great someone is already up. _"Yeah, you gotta watch that third stair. I usually just jump over it." Amanda walked into the room and saw Sabrina sitting on the couch. Sabrina turned around and said, "Hey couldn't sleep." Amanda figured it wouldn't hurt to talk to her, "No." "Yeah, me neither." Sabrina got up and walked up to Amanda; she held out her hand and said, "We really didn't get to talk much earlier, I'm Sabrina." "Amanda", she said as she shook Sabrina's hand.

"So you're the other one's daughter?" asked Amanda. "Who's? Oh you mean Zelda's?" "Yeah that's her." "No, both Hilda and Zelda are my aunts." "Oh I see things like this run in the family." "No there's a long story about my parents." "Oh, ok." They stood there in silence for a moment and then Amanda said, "So where's the kitchen?" "Oh, yeah you must be hungry. Here this way."

Sabrina led Amanda into the kitchen and said, "Well, here it is." "Thanks." "We've got a little spaghetti left from earlier if you would like some of that." Amanda shook her head and said, "You got any fruit?" "Umm… I think there are some apples over there in that bin." Amanda walked over to it and grabbed an apple. Sabrina flipped on a light and said, "Let's get a little light in here."

With the light on Amanda noticed a black cat staring at a pencil. "Is that your cat?" asked Amanda. "Yeah that's Salem." "Why is the cat staring at that pencil?" Before Sabrina could answer, Salem turned and said, "I'm not just a cat, I'm the future of Star Wars." Amanda jumped back and said, "It talks?" "Yeah, just another normal thing in the Spellman house." "Great…"

The two girls walked back in the living room and sat on the couch. "So do you like living here?" asked Amanda. "Yeah, I love it. Well there are some strange things, but my aunts are great." "I'd say a little strange…a talking cat." "So, what do you think of things here?" "I don't know." "Come on you must have something." "I try not to get too comfortable. I usually don't stay in one place for very long." "Why not?" Amanda looked away and said I really would rather not talk about it." "Sorry."

"So...what do you think of Aunt Hilda? Well she's not your aunt, but you know what I mean." "I don't know. I'm not sure I can forgive her." "Forgive her. For what?" "Leaving me with those people." "It wasn't her fault you know. There was a reason for that." "Oh really what reason?" "That's not for me to tell. If you want to know you should talk to her." "I'd rather not." "Amanda, I think you should give her a chance. Talk to her, get to know her. I think you'll like her." "I don't know about that. Well, I'm tired I'm going back to bed." "Ok, I hope you sleep well. Are we going to see you tomorrow?" "I don't know, I may come down." "Please do I really enjoyed talking to you." "Sure whatever." Amanda turned and began walking up the stairs when Sabrina said, "Watch for the third step." "Thanks", said Amanda.

Amanda skipped the third step and went back into her room. She got back into bed and thought to herself. _I wonder if I should give her a chance? Sabrina sounds nice enough. I guess I can try tomorrow. _Amanda tried to go back to sleep, but again she was plagued by nightmares. Instead of sleeping, she laid in bed thinking about what the next day would bring.


End file.
